Ai no Message
by fuuko no miko
Summary: another one of my first few fics...my first POV fic. Loads of WAFF from Raihs's point of view. Thanks for reading! And a review would be nice too ...


_AI NO MESSAGE_   
_Written by The Bluhdy One aka Fuuko no Miko_   
_February 22, 2000_   
_11:15 AM___

_PROLOGUE_   
_Yeah, yeah, it's another one of the more *hopeless romantic* fics I've written. About a ninja professing his feelings. Gomen nasai about the title. I can't think of anything appropriate *_*. I wanted a Japanese title for this one, but you know how *much* Niponggo I know. Nil. Zit. De nada. So I just stole the title from a Sailor Moon playing card. Message of Love right? At least I though it'd be a better title than Wo Ai Ni or Watashi Wa *_* which would be just too corny. I would've put Aishite Masu...but I don't know what it really means other than the AI meaning Love. Ahh..enough of my useless ramblings. jest read it...and weep. (P.S. More crumminess...I was inspired to write this while watching Brian McKnight's new video "Back At One.")_   
_*****_ _I've always had a little difficulty with beginnings. Where to start, how to start. How to begin to speak of something that has pervaded my thoughts for so long a time. How to express an emotion that so overflows my heart. I must confess that I find it extremely difficult to put into words that thing that makes my skin flush, my mind to drift and my tongue to get all tied up._

_It's no easy task._   
_You should've just asked me to clean all of Kurei-sama's luzury cars. It would be much less taxing._

_And yet, here I am._

_Speak or forever hold your peace, as they always say in weddings. I suppose I can't really do that, forever hold your peace that is. Which is why I speak now._   
  
_The memory of the day I first came across your acquaintance haunts me to no end. Kurei-sama would have had my head amongst the wall decorations when I interrupted his battle with Recca that day. But I'm glad I did, as it was the day that I had first laid eyes on you._   
  
_Any other girl would be in a fit to be caught in a less-than-presentable appearance as you were in that state. But then, I always knew you were not just any other girl. Injured, torn, shattered, both in body and spirit. Curled up in a corner, still smarting from the blows my Master had inflicted upon you and your friends. You looked so vulnerable then, and yet no trace of weakness could I find. Your spirit still radiated strength, not one to come physically but one that comes from within. Right there and then, you had caught my eye._

_I had to know your name._

_Perhaps I should thank Mori-sama for reincarnating the Urabutosatsoujin. For it was in the Arena of Death that we would cross paths again._

_What can I say? Lady Luck had brought me to your path as you hurried to go sightseeing Mori Kouran's castle. The same Lady Luck that had shown me where you had wandered off, and to timely rescue you from the dungeon of angry waters. I remember it all too well. Having you in my arms as you laid there unconscious, listening to your quiet breathing and getting to look into the greenest depth of your eyes as you roused, searching for the prince that would rescue you._

_How I would have loved to be your prince!_

_The prince who would sweep you off your feet and carry you to a castle far away in the clouds. The prince who would take you away from all the pain and suffering and difficulty of competing in this mundane festival of violence. Your saviour who would protect you from those who wish to humiliate you, hurt you, and make you pay for debts you did not owe._

_If only you could realize how my heart wrenches in agony every time you had to go on battle, fighting for the cause you believe in, fighting for the sake of a friend whom you value more than your own life, risking it all for the honor of a ninja clan, staking all you have to offer. I would have been happy to take your place in those battles. But then...I know you would not accept it. Proud and strong warrior that you are. Which is all the more reason for me to admire you._

_Domon-kun does not realize how lucky he is to be at your side at all times. I know that I would cherish every minute I could spend with you. For these minutes are but the happiest of mine. Only at these times do I feel my life is most complete. Most gratifying. Most glorious._

_Alas, it is one of the more far-fetched dreams this ninja could have. For we stand on opposite sides of the fence. I am Uruha, and you are Hokage. North and South. Night and Day. Earth and Sky. Will they ever meet? Will they ever find a halfway where they can make contact? I feel like the still oceans, gazing at the sky, staring haplessly at the sun and waiting. Hoping for the time when the fire goddess comes down from her heavenly perch to touch the lowly sea when day turns to dusk. I can't wait for sunset to come._

_Neon calls me insane._   
_Jishou says I've totally lost it._   
_Joker refers to me as a lovesick idiot._   
_Kurei-sama....well, he just laughs. As he always does._

_Can I help it? That my heart goes into overdrive when your beautiful figure comes into view? That my feet turn to water and my head goes into a spin whenever you are near? That I get an adrenaline rush everytime I hear your voice or when thoughts of you invade my otherwise peaceful inner mind?_

_You truly have me bewitched, Fuuko-san._

_The spell you have bestowed upon me appears impossible to be reversed. Only because I would never want it to be. This is one enchantment I don't feel I ever want to be free of._

_Now....if only you loved me too._

_If only I can see crimson in your cheeks would mean you could feel for me even a fraction of what my heart bespeaks of you. If only I can see any glitter in your eyes that would tell me that my feelings may be returned. If only I can hear a word from you that would tell me that you cared too....even just a little. Only then will my happiness be complete. I can die a happy man knowing that the girl of my dreams also thinks of me in her sleep._

_As for now, I can only dream of you, think of you, look at you. And if time and space would permit, come near you and spend a little time with you. Tell you in spoken words the language that my heart sings every single day. Make you realize, make you feel that I am real and what I say is true. That, and wait patiently for the day that you would look at me with the same starry mindlessness that I do you._

_Until then...._

~~~~~THE END~~~~~   
4:25 pm February 21, 2000

  



End file.
